The Twins
by slytherinbiatch
Summary: After one of their members moves away Glee needs new members, everyone is more than a little reluctant to join Glee. Meanwhile two new kids just moved in and are starting at McKinley tomorrow.
1. glee gossip prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did Mercedes would have a boyfriend with an accent

This takes place after Puck is put in Juvie, Sam is very reluctant to join after hearing about the girl who got sent to the crack house.

Practice is over in the music room

"Okay, guys look your efforts to find new members are really great. I'm sure we'll find someone soon. We're done for the day so I'm going to head out, bye guys." Mr. Shue called as he packed up to leave.

"Did you guys hear about the new family that moved in last week?" Kurt asked leaning forward hoping for some good gossip.

"The British guy?" Artie asked.

"I heard that there's two new students, twins even." Tina smiled "supposedly one girl and one boy."

"The girl won nationals last year with her gymnastics routine, Sue will have her in Cheerios before lunch. The boy is being recruited by soccer teams, probably a full-ride scholarship. Neither of them is going to want to join this loser hole on their first day." Santana smirked at them while fixing Brittany's nails.

"How did you know that?" Mercedes asked a little incredulously, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Sue looked into them and I'm helping recruit the girl tomorrow, so I got all the details." Santana smiled at Brittany's nails "Perfect, we're out of here."

"That seems like an invasion of privacy, and of course they'll want to join Glee we just have to show them how great it is." Rachel enthused poking Finn in an attempt at discretion.

"Yeah they'll totally want to join." Finn smiled at Rachel.

From there everyone left, of course Santana had left while Rachel was talking, and no one else had been listening to her.


	2. dumpsterless day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter, if I did Ginny would never have gotten past background character**

Kurt's usual dumpster trip was about to happen when a pretty girl who was about 5'8" with 3 inch designer heels, a short, pleated skirt, satiny shirt, and Lucien jacket, which he would gush about later after all it was the black leather female version of his own electric blue jacket, wandered into the middle of the hockey players and asked what they were doing with the most innocent expression Kurt had ever seen a teenage girl pull off.

Karofsky set Kurt down and smiled at her said "Just showing the fag his place, away from us normal people, we wouldn't want to catch his faginess."

She cocked her head to the side confused "You can't catch gay. The only way you would think that you could is if you thought you had caught It." She paused and stared piercingly at Karofsky before continuing "Are you saying that you are gay, and caught it from him, or did someone else say that first and you went all monkey see monkey do and just repeated it." She gave Karofsky a considering look. "It doesn't really matter either way you're proving your complete inability to formulate an effective independant thought."

Kurt almost burst out laughing because somehow this girl had kept up this innocent confused look the whole time, but her eyes were practically laughing, he could tell whenever she glanced at him after verbally flaying his biggest bully, the best part being the hockey player didn't even seem to know that he was being insulted and was trying to smile winningly at the girl.

Just as Karofsky was about to say something a gorgeous guy wearing a fitted t-shirt, and black jeans jogged up to their group and stopped next to the girl smiling. Kurt was lost in the guy's gorgeous green eyes when they scanned over the group, a slight frown pulled at his mouth "Hazel we have to get to the principal's office to get our schedules, what held you up?"

The girl, Hazel he told himself smiled at the gorgeous boy and practically chirped "This guy is going to show us where everything is, isn't that sweet." She grabbed Kurt and pulled him after her towards the entrance. The boy followed looking bemused.

"This is Harry, I'm Hazel, we're twins, and this is our junior year by your schooling. Fag is a derogatory slur for gay people right, because where we're from it's a cigarette, and that kinda confused me at first. Do all of them act like that, it seemed really awful." She paused looking expectantly at Kurt, he glanced over at the newly dubbed Harry hoping for help, it looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

Harry tried to put on a serious face, but ended up chuckling at them "She's not normally this insane, she just had way too much caffeine this morning." He explained ignoring the indignant "Hey" from the girl still pulling Kurt towards the school.

Kurt couldn't help smiling back, and turned back to Hazel "I'm Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you, I'm in junior year as well. Yes, fag is a derogatory term for gay men, I didn't know that about the cigarette, and yes that's pretty normal. You probably made yourselves targets by saving me like that, thanks for that by the way. Did I get everything?"

Hazel beamed at him "I think so, and don't mention it" "Seriously don't," Harry butted in "you'll give her a big head and it's pretty big as is." "Spoilsport." Hazel playfully glared at Harry.

"So you two are twins right?" Kurt asked

They both stopped walking and stared at him "What gave it away?" "I bet it was the eyes, they're exactly the same" "Nope the hair, who else has black hair this hopeless?" they went back and forth for a bit mentioning different features they had in common before turning to look at Kurt expectantly.

"Actually, I heard that a family with twins moved in and just figured it was you after all not many people move to Lima, Ohio willingly." Kurt shrugged elegantly and sauntered towards the office, and if his hips swayed a little more than usual it was not because of the gorgeous British guy following behind him.

They had reached the front office so Kurt stopped them and pointed out Principal Figgins "That's him, just some notice his secretary can be kind of mean if you make too much noise in the office, at least that's what I've heard."

"See you around Kurt." Hazel smiled at him "I hope we have some classes together I would love to talk fashion with you sometime, after all anyone who can wear an electric blue Lucian leather jacket is okay with me."

"See ya" Harry nodded to him before they entered the office.


	3. hallway planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee, if I did someone would have bitch slapped Santana by now.**

**I really wasn't expecting so many people to follow and favorite, so thanks so much guys ****J**

Kurt walked away from the office towards his locker, and his girl Mercedes who was waiting so they could walk to first period together, with more than a little trepidation after all the hockey team had been kept from throwing him in the dumpster for the first time since freshman year. He was quite certain that they would be doing something to him later in order to make up for it. He rounded the corner to his locker and saw Mercedes leaning against his locker waiting.

"Hey white boy," Mercedes called when he got close enough "heard the new kids saved you from an up close and personal meeting with the dumpster."

"Yup" Kurt smiled popping the 'p' "The girl, Hazel, came over just as they cornered me and completely told them off, seriously she called Karofsky a gay idiot who is incapable of forming his own thoughts, and the best part she said it in a way that I don't even think he understood. Then, oh gaga, her amazingly scrumptious brother, Harry, shows up asking what held her up and she dragged me away to show them where the office was."

"Okay, spill I want details. How's their fashion? What do they look like? Will they be joining Glee?"

"Oh Gaga, the girl was wearing a black Lucien leather jacket over the short pleated grey and green skirt from Jose's fall collection. The boy was wearing Josephine line casual wear, and looked amazing on him. The accents were definitely English, I didn't ask where specifically. They seemed really nice, and will be joining Glee if I have anything to say about it."

"So, are the new kids gonna be in the courtyard for our amazing performance? We could sound them out after, and they would of course see how awesome we are during the spectacular performance, especially my parts, afterall Empire State of Mind is a pretty kickin song."

"I don't know they hadn't even gotten their schedules yet, if I see them later I'll ask, okay?"

"Alright, if you say so white boy, just try to get them to come. They haven't been corrupted yet so they might join."

*Ring*

"That was the bell, we're late Cedes' we're going to have to rush to get to class" Kurt grabbed her arm.

"Why do we have the only teacher in this shit hole who cares about attendance first period." Mercedes despaired as they linked arms and rushed off.

**So, I've gotten a few suggestions and requests regarding the pairings, to tell you the truth I don't know who Harry is going to end up with so if you have an opinion let me know through PM or in a review, if the results are overwhelming I'll just go with that. ****J****Thanks for being patient I'm going to be annoyingly slow with updates because this is the first story I've ever written and I'm not sure where I want to take it yet.**


	4. first period tryouts

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR HARRY POTTER, why do I have to write this every time?**

Kurt and Mercedes entered Math just before the late bell rang and their teacher waved them to their seats, which were luckily right next to each other. Attendance was taken, class was started, and everyone tuned out the teacher.

Tina leaned forward in her seat behind Mercedes, and said "Have you guys seen the new kids yet? I saw them earlier walking to first and he is gorgeous, the accent is sooo sexy."

"Kurt was rescued from his dumpster dive by the girl, then the boy showed up and they whisked him away to safety. I wish I had been there, apparently little British girl told big brute number 1 off big time." Mercedes smirked.

"Really, what were they like? Did you mention Glee?" Tina leaned even farther forwards.

"They were nice, both wearing designer clothes. Neither even blinked when I told them I was gay, well more confirmed really, Karofsky called me a fag in front of Hazel. She got kind of confused, apparently in England fag means cigarette. Harry didn't say much, probably the strong, silent type, except when he and Hazel were teasing each other. I left them at the office so they could pick up their schedules. Tina if you lean any farther forwards you'll fall off of your chair." Kurt giggled, in a very masculine way (if anyone asked he would have called it a chuckle not a giggle).

*Ring*

The teacher looked up from the equation on the board "class dismissed, see you tomorrow."

Kurt and Tina walked to their next class and saw a group forming in the hallway up ahead, around the gym entrance.

"What do you think is going on?" Tina asked

"Let's go see" Kurt smiled, pulling her towards the crowd. Elbowing their way though, they made it towards the door and saw some of the soccer team playing a game, but it was the one guy who wasn't on the team that everyone was watching. "Isn't that the new guy, Harry?" Tina asked, not taking her eyes off of the dark haired Brit effortlessly dodging around the soccer team and scoring from what looked to Kurt like an impossible angle.

The team captain blew a whistle he had around his neck and jogged over to shake hands with Harry. Beaming he said welcome to the team, dude."

Someone standing near Kurt stated "Mikinley is actually gonna win an athletic award this year, aren't we?" "yep" replied a few others. The crowd slowly dispersed when the soccer team moved towards the locker room to get out of their gym clothes, most of them had been in first period gym.

"Kurt" a girl's voice called from inside the gym. Hazel trotted over to where Kurt and Tina were still standing. She grinned at him and gestured towards the departing team "He's kind of awesome isn't he, Harry adores football he's so happy that he'll get to play here, even if you Americans call it by the wrong name. What class do you have next?"

"History with Mr. Jenkins. You?"

"Same actually." She turned to Tina "Hi, I'm Hazel, new girl, British menace, prankster, survivalist, Harry's sister, gymnast, and she who cannot come up with anymore descriptive words."

"Tina, Kurt's friend and I'm not even going to try to best your list." Tina grinned

"Well, Harry has Math next so can I come with you guys to History?"

"Of course, just follow us." Kurt beamed


	5. slushy slip-up

**Disclaimer: Don't own blah, blah, blah you get it, yes?**

**Just clearing something up Hazel is Harry's twin biologically.**

Kurt pulled down the hall towards their class. "Potter" "Shit, that's Sue" whispered Tina. They turned around to find Sue Sylvester stalking down the hall with Brittany and Santana right behind her.

"Potter, I'm going to be blunt, I want you on the Cheerios. It will make your high school career, taking you right to the top of the food chain, and save you from your ill thought out plans of befriending these bottom feeders. Practice is after school today on the football field. What do you say."

"What's Cheerios, and why would I want to join. Your community center has a gymnastics team that I am already joining, and I'll befriend whomever I like, it's no business of yours." Hazel looked a little pissed.

Brittany stepped forward "You should join Cheerios, it's really fun, and you meet a lot of cool people."

Sue shark grinned at that "Cheerios is the only sport in this school that wins anything we are a national title winning Cheerleading squad. How about coming to practice and trying it out. You get one of these uniforms."

Hazel raised an eyebrow "I don't really look good in red, but I'm free tonight so I'll come watch your practice." Sue led Brittany and Santana away.

Hazel looked at Kurt "Is that normal?"

"No, but according to Santana you were scouted because of your gymnastic skills." Kurt shrugged "Lets get to class, we can talk more there." They started walking again.

"Your class schedules are very odd, why do we have to move classrooms every hour? I always had tutors back home." Hazel looked very confused.

"Really, this is your first time in public school?" Tina asked

"Yes, Harry attended primary in the public system, and secondary in a fancy Scottish boarding school based in a castle. I always had tutors brought to me." Hazel nodded

"Why didn't you attend with him?" Kurt was interested now, what kind of family separated twins like that?

"Oh, the people that were tasked with raising me didn't want me affected by any outside influence, I'm lucky that they let me do gymnastics. The people tasked with raising Harry wanted him out of the house, so he got to leave for Boarding school at eleven. Is this the classroom?" She broke off to enter their classroom leaving behind two very confused Americans.

The teacher had her sit on the other side of the room, but half-way through class she got a phone call and stepped out to take it. This allowed Kurt and Tina to hurry over to Hazel and question her.

"I want to know more about your childhood. Spill." Kurt demanded, his curiosity had been bubbling all period and he really needed to know.

"It's not really that interesting." Hazel started "Our parents passed when we were babies, so we were sent to live with different people. Harry went to our mother's sister, I went to the family that our ancestors had set up the arranged marriage contract with."

"Arranged Marriage? Wait you have a fiancé? Does Harry have one too?" Kurt was kind of freaking out, just a little.

"No of course not, I don't think you understand what the contracts are." Hazel sighed "An arranged marriage contract isn't that uncommon in our level of society, old families and all that rot. Besides they aren't concrete, just suggestions. It also gives a direct line if anything happens to the child's parents for them to be cared for. I'm not actually going to marry Marcus. He's six years older than me. My parents probably would have voided the thing if they had known about it. A few generations ago, a Potter girl was supposed to marry the Flint heir, but she fell in love with someone else so the contract got drawn up for the next Potter girl to marry the Flint heir of her generation. During that time the contracts weren't uncommon." She shrugged

The teacher reentered the classroom halting most conversations and sending Kurt and Tina back to their desks.

After class Kurt and Tina hurried towards Hazel who was waiting at the door, once they reached her Harry showed up and slung an arm over her shoulder "We have science next, then lunch. Where are you headed?" Hazel asked

"Spanish, then lunch" Tina said.

"I have science, then lunch too." Kurt enthused. He had been worried about science, Karofsky was often in the halls waiting to ambush him on the way to science, but he normally wouldn't do anything unless Kurt was alone. They waved goodbye to Tina and started off. "So," Kurt started "Who is the Marcus you mentioned, I am dying of curiosity."

Harry fixed Hazel with a light glare, turned to Kurt and opened his mouth to answer.

They rounded the corner and Kurt's eyes got wide as he saw Karofsky approaching with a slushy, it looked like grape he absently noticed. Just as Karofsky was about to let it fly at Kurt's face Harry took his arm off of Hazel's shoulder reached forward and casually flipped the cup all over Karofsky, without breaking step or pausing he said "You should really be more careful with those, someone might slip." The twins continued down the hall, Kurt gaped then hurried after them.

"You didn't have to do that you know" Kurt muttered "It happens all of the time to the Glee kids, me specifically."

"Do they target you because you're gay?" Hazel asked looking at him with big watery eyes.

"Yes" Kurt said standing straight

"I don't like bullies" Harry shrugged "I was bullied by my cousin and his gang when I was younger, and now I can't stand them. I would have done that for anyone. Besides if they want to pick on someone for liking guys, I'm Bi and at least I know how to fight back."

Kurt gapped at him for a second "You're Bi, and you're actually open about it. I'm the only guy out here, you will probably be bullied on if it gets around."

Harry shrugged again "I can take care of myself" he smiled at Kurt who felt his knees getting weak "besides everyone always tells me I have a saving people thing, and my sexuality being known will take some of the heat off of you. Right."

He was terribly disappointed to see that they were in different science classes, and he couldn't meet up with them after because Glee was getting ready to perform. He did make both of them promise to be in the courtyard during lunch though. He couldn't wait to tell Mercedes all about his knight in shining armor, Harry was so much better than Finn.

After Science Kurt rushed to the choir room. He saw Mercedes was already there and before he could say anything she called "Is it true that the new British Crumpet dumped slushy all over Karofsky for you?"

"Yes" he was vibrating with excitement

"Spill, white boy, now." Mercedes commanded. Kurt filled her in on all of the details.

**Hate me if you wish. I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this, but my Physics teacher will give me that disappointed look if I don't get to the homework my grade probably won't thank me either, and I wanted to upload something. *Shrug***


	6. Cheerio or sexual symbol

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and probably some things you don't**

After Kurt filled Mercedes in on Harry's brilliant act of princeliness and his admission to being gay, well bi, afterwards, she squealed. "Wow, white boy, he sounds great. Why are all of the good ones gay, honestly you and the new British Crumpet are both into other guys."

"Well, he called himself bi," Kurt muttered "but that's just what guys call themselves when they aren't quite ready to admit to being gay."

"I don't know, he seemed pretty sure of himself when I saw him." Tina said "He just doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would lie to himself like that." Kurt frowned. Harry had to be gay, they were perfect for each other.

"Alright everyone," Rachel called "show time, let's move." They all finished getting changed and headed for the courtyard.

When they got there Kurt saw Harry sitting with the soccer guys, next to the team captain. They were all gesturing wildly and laughing. Hazel was standing talking to a girl he recognized as a Cheerio and a fairly smart student, they were giggling, and being stared at by a nearby table of guys. He quickly moved into position while the others set up the boom boxes. Then they started singing…. And no one seemed to care. He saw Harry and Hazel look over, thus encouraging the people they were with to at least glance over before returning to their conversations. At the end of the song Hazel skipped over and hugged him.

"That was great, you guys sounded totally awesome." She beamed at the other club members.

"Yeah, that was cool." Harry dropped an arm around Hazel's shoulder and smiled at the club. Kurt refused to notice the way Puck was eyeing the twins, but he just had to say something.

"You two new around here?" Puck grinned at them, leaning on a nearby railing.

"Yup, Harry Potter, and this is my twin Hazel." Harry stuck out a hand to Puck, who shook it then kissed the back of Hazel's outstretched hand. Kurt was very close to pulling them away from Puck, and rushing back into the building. The way Puck was eyeing them was disturbing, and the fact that his eyes were straying to Harry at all was annoying.

"Noah Puckerman, but you two can call me Puck." Puck grinned at them.

Quinn moved forward and held out her hand to Harry "Quinn Fabray, I heard about your soccer tryout earlier. Are you joining the soccer team?" Harry kissed the back of her hand just like Puck had done for Hazel and smiled.

"Yeah, definitely the guys are already plotting on how to get the coach to let me start without being here for tryouts. We don't think it'll be an issue. Although in England we call it football, you know American football doesn't even involve your feet, it's very confusing."

Mercedes hooked arms with Kurt and whispered. "You sure bi isn't a thing, cause they seem to be hitting it off, and she certainly isn't a boy." Kurt felt his hope of Harry and him being together crumble just a little, but then he noticed Puck's failed flirting with Hazel and was suddenly tempted to laugh. Hazel and Santana had started up a conversation and were both completely ignoring the self-proclaimed stud of McKinley. Brittany had joined Harry and Quinn's conversation. Rachel was walking towards the girls looking as if she was on a war path.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, the female lead of this glee club. Can I assume that you and your brother want to join?" she paused to smile "Auditions are after school in the glee club room, I'm sure Kurt can show you. We always need more members to sing back up for me." Hazel glanced at her, whispered something that made Santana laugh and smirk then "Sorry, I'm sitting in on a Cheerio practice today."

"Well we could let you audition tomorrow. You are a friend of a current member after all." Rachel steamrolled on.

"No, gymnastic practice." Hazel turned back to Santana and they walked away discussing something that had Santana looking eerily similar to those paintings of beautiful demons. Kurt looked over to see Harry following them with Quinn on one arm and Brit on the other. The girls were laughing at something he'd said. Rachel rushed after Harry, probably to try and convince him to join. Mercedes dragged him away to their next class, and after that dropped him off at his last class.

Unfortunately, Puck and some of the other idiotic meatheads were in his class. He spent the whole lesson listening to them discuss how hot Hazel was, and weirdly enough they seemed to agree that Harry was a hot piece of ass too. Puck had mentioned it and the others had started talking about how there weren't any female twins in the school. The conversation had gone to having a foursome with either Santana, or Brittany, the twins and whichever guy was talking at any given point.

Kurt was close to puking when they started speculating about whether or not the twins would like the same things, or if they would be okay with being together while someone watched. Kurt fled the classroom as soon as the bell rang to go find Hazel and Harry.

He came across the two of them whispering with Santana and Brittany in the hall near the glee room. He paused because Santana had that look on her face as if she had just won the lottery and was about to break someone's spirit in one evil look. They were headed to the field that Kurt knew Cheerio practice was about to start on, soccer would be doing drills in the lower field. Kurt hurried over and slipped his arm through Hazel's.

"You'll never guess what disgusting thing I was forced to listen to all last period."

Hazel stared at him for a second "Hmmm, I'm going to guess that due to me and Harry being twins we have become a sexual symbol for the less developed males in your class."

Kurt gaped at her "How?"

"Get with the program, ladyface, I've known about that since last period. I filled them in already." Santana smirked.

Hazel giggled, "Thanks for telling me anyway, Kurt, but it's happened before. Harry even had a fanclub back home who fantasized about these kinds of things on a regular basis."

Harry glared at her "I was under the impression we had agreed to never talk about that."

"We did, but I never agreed to not tell Kurt about it." She stuck her tongue out. Kurt noticed that they were already at the field, so he pulled Hazel to a good spot on the bleachers behind where Sue normally stood. The Cheerio's collected on the turf in front of Sue's spot, Sue showed up a minute early and called for them to start. Five minutes in she was making a girl cry because she couldn't do the flips that Sue wanted. Hazel got up and hopped over the railing of the bleacher, walked right up to Sue, and "How exactly do you expect her to get it right if you don't even tell her what she did wrong?"

"Oh, and I suppose you think you could do better, Potter." Sue glared at Hazel. Who quirked an eyebrow and smirked saying "Of course I can." Hazel pulled the girl up, talked to her for a few moments, demonstrated the move twice, once as the girl had been doing it, and once correctly. Then she gestured for the girl to try it, the Cheerio did it almost perfectly. Sue was eyeing the dark haired girl with something akin to either respect or interest, Kurt wasn't sure he'd ever seen respect in Sue's eyes before.

"You're on the team, as assistant captain." Sue barked

"Agreed, but I'm working with the girls directly when you give them a new routine so this doesn't happen again." Hazel nodded.

Kurt gaped, then glanced over at where the soccer guys had been joined by some of the football guys in playing a pickup game of soccer. Harry was blowing past everyone easily, but some of the football guys were trying really hard to tackle him.

**Okay mild rant time, I got a review saying that I update slowly. Well duh, I have a life between school, work, dance, being a club treasurer, being a member of other clubs, and having friends I'm amazed I update at all. I'm also really trying to make the chapters longer and to give them more substance. Seriously, I love the reviews I've gotten, but if you aren't even going to try to be helpful or polite when reviewing it annoys me. I'm going to take this wherever the hell I want in my own sweet time taking helpful suggestions into account. For those of you who have reviewed telling me you like what I'm writing, or encouraging me to keep going or giving Helpful suggestions, Love you guys and Thank you so much. Okay mild rant over ****J**


	7. perhaps dinner

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I'll claim complete ownership to is my own insanity**

After Hazel stepped in on the Cheerio practice Sue told everyone that practice was over, and took Hazel inside to be measured for a Cheerio outfit. Kurt wandered towards the pick-up soccer game alongside the giggly-gaggle of Cheerios. The guys were wrapping up their game and dispersed towards the girls once they arrived. Harry jogged over to talk with the soccer captain for a minute before jogging over to Kurt.

"Hey, where's Hazel?" Kurt realized that Harry wasn't even sweaty, just a little flushed, and blushed slightly.

"She went inside with Sue in order to get fitted for a Cheerio outfit." Kurt was extremely happy his voice had stayed steady, Harry was talking to him, finally.

"How did the practice go?" Harry smiled at him and started towards the school building. Kurt happily walked next to him, maybe hoping just a little that Harry would sling his arm around Kurt like he always seemed to sling his arm around Hazel.

"Very well, Sue was yelling at a girl who couldn't seem to get a move right, so Hazel jumped down and told Sue off. Then Hazel taught the girl how to do the move correctly. Sue named her assistant captain on the spot, ended practice, and dragged her off towards the building to be fitted. How was soccer?" Kurt glanced over at him "From what I saw the football boys were trying to tackle you." A teensy bit of jealousy might have made it into his voice, but Harry didn't seem to have noticed.

Harry laughed "Yeah, happens sometimes. American football is pretty violent, it's got nothing on rugby, but still violent compared to our football. None of them got even close, I'm fairly fast." Harry grinned over at Kurt "You almost sound worried about me, Kurt, I wasn't in any danger they were playing soft with us." Anymore of this grinning and Kurt might faint from blood rushing from his cheeks. "Besides most of them want to get with either my sister or both of us, so it's logical that they would avoid hurting me. Sue's office is this way right?" He pointed down the wrong hallway.

"No, this way." Kurt led him down another hallway to Sue's office and pointed to the door. "That's it."

"Thanks, see you around, Kurt." Harry knocked and entered after Sue called him in.

Kurt headed to his car intend on going home, grabbing a changing his clothes and starting on his homework whilst texting Mercedes about the conversation.

Same afternoon

Sue shoved an armful of Cheerio uniform into Hazel's arms and motioned her into the attached bathroom in her office. "Put that on. It will fit perfectly, I got your measurements a week ago and had it special made." Hazel pulled the uniform on and of course it fit perfectly. Walking back into the office she asked "Do the Cheerios wear these every day?"

"Yes," Sue circled her "They also wear high-ponies. I expect you to pull your hair up starting tomorrow."

"Alright, when are the practices?" Hazel pulled her hair over her shoulder and looked at her new outfit in the mirror.

"Every day after school and full Saturdays close to a competition. Welcome to the squad, I'll have a derogatory nickname picked out for you by tomorrow. Now get out of my office." Sue ushered her out whilst sitting at her desk and opening her journal.

Hazel Walked out into the hall and seeing Harry bounced over. "So, how was soccer, hot stuff?"

Harry chuckled, "It was fine, gorgeous, how was cheerleading?"

"I taught a girl how to do a correct triple back-flip. I'm now the new assistant captain." Hazel pulled him to their car, it was dark green, the only color Hazel was willing to drive that wasn't black. "Anyone try to tackle you brother dearest?"

"Always, have you picked out your first prank yet little sis?" Harry opened her door with a slight flourish.

She climbed in and waited for him to get in the drivers' side. "Of course, Santana and I are working out the logistics we'll be ready in a week or so. It's going to be fantastic."

"Any hints?" Harry questioned as he pulled smoothly out of the parking lot.

Hazel giggled "Avoid the American football teams' locker room and be prepared for a lot of pink, Britt wants to add glitter too."

"So long as you two aren't plotting world domination, I'll be fine. If you do plot world domination I will be included won't I?"

"Of course, we're putting you in charge of Australia." Hazel nodded decisively.

Harry turned to gape at her for a second "Why Australia?"

Hazel shrugged "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Brittany claimed the unicorns and dolphins as her people, she also wants the lamas for some reason."

Harry pulled into their driveway and got out. "Whatever you say princess." They walked inside and headed towards the kitchen, hoping Remus hadn't decided to attempt to cook again. Last time they had had to clean eggs off of the ceiling and hash browns off of the floor, which considering it was a microwavable breakfast plate was incredibly impressive.

"Welcome home, how was your first day of school?" Remus came out of his office, he was carrying five reference books and headed towards the small library.

"Good, how is your book coming?" Harry grabbed the books from him and headed to the bookshelf allowing Remus to sit down. The final battle had been hard on him, it had happened during Harrys' sixth year. He had lost his girlfriend Tonks and gotten hit by an unidentifiable spell in one of his legs, he had issues walking sometimes, but it was getting better.

"Well enough, I'm having issues finding a good reference for the Grimm legends. It's mostly legends and fairytales, very difficult to pin down the details. I'll tell you more about it later." Remus's stomach chose that moment to rumble "Perhaps you could get started on dinner?"

"Sure thing." Harry headed towards the kitchen with the others trailing behind and got started, whilst Hazel filled Remus in on their days, with Harry giving the occasional commentary.

**To all of my wonderful reviewing virtual people: I so wanted to give some of you a virtual hug after your responses to my brief bout of overreaction last time, so Thank You for being supportive. Love you guys. :D**


	8. Audition

**Disclaimer: La, la, la, if you think I own anything that you recognize, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that you are insane, and should seek professional help.**

Mercedes was waiting for Kurt at his locker when he walked in. She was clutching her cell and staring at the screen, which was very rarely a good thing. "Hey, what's up?"

"It's terrible, Jewfro wrote an article about the twins." Mercedes shoved her phone into Kurts' face "Look at the horror. He is actually running a poll on who they'll hook up with. Just look at the pictures of Harry from the soccer practice yesterday, and Hazel doing a backflip or something. The whole school is talking about them, and they are super popular, what if they don't want to join Glee. Kurt." She was flipping out, as Kurt read further in he saw the poll she had mentioned. Jacob Ben Israels' favorite theory seemed to be Hazel going after Finn, and Rachel having sex with Jacob Been Israel in her heartbroken state. A close second was a foursome with Puck and Santana. They were completely ridiculous, but annoying none the less.

"He doesn't even have any viable options here. Obviously he doesn't realize that Harrys' sexuality would make me a very viable option, and why does he suddenly think all of the football players would 'make an exception' to being straight to get with the twins." Kurt muttered, very pissed that he didn't seem to be paired with Harry in any of these situations.

"It's horrendous. Look, there's Hazel and Brittany. We have to show them." She grabbed his arm and rushed over to the two girls. As they approached they started to overhear the strangest conversation. Brittany seemed to be explaining something to Hazel.

"So you see the dolphins would be able to take over the world if they wanted."

"But only if they found out how to use machine guns, plus I don't think they would want the deserts."

"No, they would send the humans into the deserts, except those that would be willing to pay them tribute."

"What kind of tribute does one pay to dolphin overlords?"

"Fish, rainbows, fruit punch, you know the usual stuff." Brittany nodded knowledgably.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but now that I know why you claimed the dolphins during the discussion yesterday I'll have to stop you. Harry and I will lead the underground resistance against the dolphin overlords. Our slogan can be 'Go back to the Sea you flippered fiends'." Hazel glanced up and noticed their slightly dumbstruck faces. "Hi, can one of you show me where the room is for the audition today. Britt offered to show me, but she can't remember where it is. I spoke to Mr. Shue earlier, and my brother and I are going to audition after school today."

"C'mon, white girl, it's just around the corner." Mercedes recovered first leading them all towards the choir room. "Nice uniform, but where's your pony? Thought you had gymnastics or something after school."

"Don't like ponytails. I'll wear one for practice, but that's it." She held up her wrist which had a collection of bracelets including a few hair ties. "If Sue has a problem she can kick me off of the squad, trust me she wants me, more than I want to be a cheerleader."

"Oh really, well Anarchy, I bet you would look terrible with a high pony. Probably best to leave that rats nest down to cover your horribly skinny giraffe neck." Sue had come up behind them sometime during the conversation, scaring the living daylights out of Kurt and Mercedes.

"Thanks Coach, I'm so glad you understand my problems. It's so great to have a coach who has the same physical issues you do, you have a great way to deal with your rats nest by the way. I never would have thought of cutting it all off, but it probably wouldn't look as good on me anyway. It shows off your giraffe neck to maximum effect." Hazel was beaming at Sue "By the way love my nickname." Hazel hooked an arm through Kurts' and Britts' before pulling them down the hall, Mercedes was still attached to Kurt so she got pulled along as well. "I spoke with the gymnastics coach and am permanently scheduled to show up an hour later, I'll still get an hour of extra time every day, but I can do other stuff. It's probably for the best anyways."

Once they had reached the choir room Hazel grinned at Kurt "So any advice for our audition?"

Suddenly Kurt was all business "Are you auditioning together, or separately?"

"Both, Harry wants to do a number together and one each separately. Do you think that will be okay?"

"Yes, definitely. What are you thinking of doing? I suggest Broadway songs, Mr. Shue loves musicals." Kurt was bouncing on his toes "What are your ranges?"

"Between the two of us we can hit pretty much any note. Harry can get fairly low, and I can hit most high notes. Harry will probably go for something classic rock, not sure about me though. I'm thinking maybe a Disney princess song, or _Defying Gravity_ from Wicked. I love that musical."

"You can sing _Defying Gravity_?" Kurt was really hoping that she would be replace Rachel level good, not expecting it, but a guy can dream right.

"Yep, one of my favorites actually." Hazel nodded, taking a seat. Everyone else followed suit.

"We had a competition a while ago with that song. Maybe not your best bet, but if you like it go for it." Mercedes pitched in.

*Ring*

"Looks like we have to go to class. I'll see you guys in History." Hazel ran out of the room and the others quickly gathered their stuff and rushed to their first period class.

Walk to History Class

"Hazel, slow down. Divas' never run." Krut called from his place next to Tina. Hazel slowed down and stopped to wait for the two Gleeks who were rushing towards her.

Hazel sighed "Sorry, just want this day to be over. Five jock types have implied that I should be 'putting out' for them." She did air quotations and glared at the nearest letterman jacket. "If I start murdering them would you help me hide the bodies?" She grinned evilly at Tina and Kurt.

"Of course dear, but only if you get Harry to do all of the heavy lifting. I really couldn't get blood out of this knit." Kurt hooked his arm through hers. They sauntered down the hall, and the sea parted for them. People stared as a hockey player walked towards them with a slushy, he was grinning. Kurt and Tina moved to pull Hazel slightly behind them; she had never been slushied before, and they were going to protect the adorable, little, evil genius.

Harry rushed around the corner and bumped into the jock who immediately dropped the slushie and grabbed Harry in order to stay upright. "You alright there mate?" Harry grinned disarmingly, not even noticing the arm he had wrapped around the boys' waist, the jock flushed and stuttered out something about watching where he was going before rushing off. "That was strange." Harry said watching the jocks' retreating back.

"Harry!" Hazel tackled him. Just before she hit his back he twirled and scooped her up turning them around with her in the air before setting her down on the ground. Some of the girls in the immediate vicinity swooned. "How is my favorite football star?"

"Brilliant, excluding the creepy staring people around here seem to enjoy partaking in. How has your day been so far?" He swung his arm over her shoulder as they waited for Kurt and Tina to catch up.

"Acceptable, first was sucky. The teacher realized that he 'forgot' to have me introduce myself. I had to stand in front of the class and get eyed up like a piece of meat."

"Good thing you wore heels." Harry kissed her temple. "We both know you are ten times more confident in heels."

They had to part at the next hall, but Harry nodded to Kurt and Tina. "See you after school for glee, yeah?"

"Definitely." "Wouldn't miss it." They enthused back.

Kurt, Tina, and Hazel hooked arms and continued on to history.

-Break-

After History

Harry was leaning against the door frame again today, ready to swing an arm around Hazels' shoulder. "Ready for Science?"

"If you are, I am more than ready." Hazel grinned at him challengingly

Harry was pondering something, before a lightbulb seemed to flash above his head. "_Anything you can do I can do better" _He sung lightly in a deep voice

"_I can do anything better than you."_ Hazel responded in a clear high voice "Very good, you're getting better at this game."

"Did you just challenge him to figure out which song you were thinking about?" Kurt asked with no slight amount of wonder.

"Yes, he used to be really bad at it, but he's getting better." Hazel responded smiling, Kurt moved so that he was closer to Harry as they rounded the corner. He had a bad feeling that Karofsky would be waiting.

"Hey, Harry." Azimo called from next to Karofsky part way down the hall. "You gonna be at the pick up game after football practice today?" Karofsky lightly glared at the trio before slinking off somewhere.

"Probably, I'll be getting out of Glee around the same time." Harry turned to Hazel. "You okay with coming to watch, or do I have to find a ride home?"

"I'll stay, if possible I might even play." Hazel smiled at him. Harry turned to Azimo who had started walking with them next to Hazel.

"If she wants to stand in the line-up she can, but I'm not gonna promise someone will pick her for their team." Azimo shrugged

"Sure, we'll be there." Harry said

"Great man." Azimo grinned "Please say you'll be on my team" He made an exaggerated begging motion.

Harry laughed, and Kurt was a little pissed. Sure Azimo didn't really bully him, just stood by while Karofsky did, but still didn't Harry say he didn't like bullies. "Sure thing, mate. See you after practice."

Azimo grinned. Then finally noticed Kurt nodded stiffly and hurried off.

They arrived at the classrooms right as he left, and parted ways.

After class Kurt stuck around to say something to the teacher for a second, when he got to the door Harry was waiting leaning against the frame talking to Puck of all people. Kurt couldn't allow that to continue so he hurried over and hooked his arm through Harrys'. A little surprised to find that Harry was only a few inches taller than him, he beamed up at him "Where's Hazel?"

"Talking to the teacher about something. You ready to head over to lunch? She asked me to tell you she'd meet you there." Harry said

"Of course, you two should totally sit with us." Kurt was already picturing how the twins would fit in at their lunch table.

"Sorry, already agreed to sit with the team. Capt'n wants to go over the playbook with me before my first official practice. Hazel might join you when she shows up though." Harry said with a shrug before heading to lunch, with Kurt still holding his arm. Puck followed them trying to flirt with Harry, who was either oblivious or effectively ignoring Pucks' innuendos. When they reached the cafeteria they split, Harry to the soccer team table, Puck to the lunch line, and Kurt to the glee table. Where Mercedes was waiting to ambush him about having his arm through Harrys'.

Hazel arrived a few minutes later and settled down at the glee table between Kurt and Brittany. Lunch went by quickly before Harry showed up to escort Hazel, Brittany, and Santana to their next classes. He waved to the group and said something to Mike before leaving with a girl on each arm. "He's so nice." Quinn said watching him leave. There was a chorus of agreement from the peanut gallery.

-Break-

The final bell rang, and Kurt hurried towards Glee with Artie and Brittany speeding next to him.

The twins were already there talking to the band and Mike. Kurt noticed that they had changed, Harry was wearing fitted black slacks and a black button down shirt (the top buttons were unbuttoned) with a loosely tied emerald green tie, Hazel was wearing a knee-length flowy purple dress that was so dark it could have passed for black in certain lightings. Mr. Shue was calming down an excitable Rachel who was trying to rush over to the twins. "Harzel" Britt jumped up and rushed over to the twins. Hazel turned and stared at her like she had grown a second head, and with one eye-brow raised she asked "Harzel? Please tell me that isn't our glee name." Britt bounced nodding happily. Harry groaned, Mike chuckled. "Please tell me we can change it." "Nope." Britt popped the 'p'. She bounced over to Artie who had pulled over to his normal spot and plopped down on his lap.

Mr. Shue walked away from Rachel and clapped to gain everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone's here. Let's get started." Glee progressed as normal, the twins were just sitting in the back observing. About twenty minutes before the end Mr. Shue called for attention and said. "Miss Potter, Mr. Potter whenever you're ready."

"Sure thing Mr. Shue." Hazel chirped. "Harry?" They walked over to the piano bench and sat down.

"Alright, we'll be singing one song together and one each individually." Hazel started to play, and sang starting quiet. Within the first line everyone recognized the song

_I've heard there was a secret chord,_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord,_

Everyone was completely silent, her voice seemed to be bursting with emotion, longing, sadness, and something undefinable.

_But you don't really care for music? Do you,_

Then, Harry joined his voice embodied anger, betrayal, and a deep seated rage that had everyone quivering in their seats, some for different reasons.

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,_

_The minor fall, and the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah,_

Despite, or perhaps because of this difference in emotion their voices seemed to merge into one becoming one stronger, fuller, more incredible voice.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

_Your faith was strong,_

_But you needed proof,_

_You saw her bathing on the roof,_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you._

Hazel dropped off and started singing backup, before merging back in when he started the chorus.

_She tied you to a kitchen chair, _

_She broke your throne, _

_And she cut your hair,_

_And from your lips she drew the Halelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

_Baby I have been here before,_

_I know this room I've walked this floor,_

_I used to live alone before I knew you,_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch,_

_Love is not a victory march,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

_Maybe there's a God above,_

_And all I ever learned from love,_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you,_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night,_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light,_

_It's a cold, and it's a broken Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

Harry dropped off, letting Hazel finish just as she'd started, playing the piano and singing alone.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

_**-Hallelujah, Leonard Cohen**_

They both turned towards the dumbstruck glee club. Hazel with a sad little smile, and Harry with a stormy expression. Harry quickly stood, turned to the band, and made a motion for them to start playing.

Harry started singing after a short guitar intro.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

Hazel stood, and they started dancing, no one could take their eyes off of the twins. The dance was obviously modern in style, it was harsh, but beautiful.

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

Listening to Harry sing, you couldn't help but believe he was telling the truth. The pain, anger, and a million other emotions were incredibly potent.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

Hazel moved away from him with a series of twirls and twists that were difficult for the eye to follow. Kurt doubted that even Brittany and Mike could have replicated the dance they were watching.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

Harry caught her figure and lifted her easily before letting her slide down his front keeping a tight hold.

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Hold on. Hold on._

He let go and she walked gracefully away, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the room with his eyes closed.

_Goodbye._

_**-Dance with the Devil, Breaking Benjamin**_

His voice faded out and everyone was staring at him, Rachel looked like she was about to tackle him and claim him as her eternal solo partner when Hazel wrapped an arm around his waist and cleared her throat breaking the silence. "Well you've heard Harry, he's kind of amazing. I feel the need to put a little disclaimer on my song, you see it's a little religious. Harry and I share the belief that there is a higher power out there, and that there is something after death. We don't however believe that it's the Catholic churchs' God, or anything that can be explained by humans. I also recruited Britt and Mike to help me out on this one." She smiled a little, and the two nodded from their seats. She nodded to the band and released Harry. "We practiced during gym, first period."

_I don't know if You can hear me_

_Or if You're even there_

Her voice was almost angelic.

_I don't know if You would listen_

_To a gypsie's prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see Your face and wonder..._

_Were You once an outcast too?_

Harry moved forward and they started a slow beautiful dance, most of the group wondered how she maintained her vocals whilst dancing. Both actions seemed so full of emotion, it was incredible to watch. Kurt was willing to bet that she could have continued singing even if the school burned down around her, she seemed to be completely lost in the song and in the dance.

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_God help my people_

_We look to You still_

_God help the outcasts_

Hazel moved away from Harry, who was now standing still.

_Or nobody will_

Mike sang a line, and approached Harry

_I ask for wealth_

Brittany sang a line in her deepest voice, approaching Harry

_I ask for fame_

Harry sang a line, and strangely sent an annoyed look to his sister who was dancing around the trio.

_I ask for glory to shine on my name_

Brittany sang in her head voice

_I ask for love I can possess_

The three sang together

_I ask for God and His angels to bless me_

They moved away and sat down

Hazel started singing again, still dancing

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and downtrod_

She stopped dancing and stood in the middle of the room facing the club.

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

_God help the outcasts_

_Children of God_

_**-God help the outcasts, Hunchback of Notre Dame**_

She maintained the last note past when the band finished playing, and lowered her head. Harry stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She perked up and smiled at Mr. Shue, "So, are we in?"

The applause was deafening "Yes" Mr. Shue managed "You two are definitely in."

"Cool." Hazel beamed "Now, we ran over a bit." She looked at Harry "You still want to make the pick-up game out on the field?"

Harry nodded "We should get going, otherwise you'll have to miss out on all of the cute guys who will probably be taking their shirts off."

Hazel nodded in mock seriousness "I shouldn't deprive myself of all that eye candy." She made a grand motion towards the exit "To the changing rooms, then to the game." They laughed and exited the room. Mike, Finn, Puck, Santana, and Quinn quickly collected their stuff and headed either to the field or the locker room to get good seats, or changed before the pick-up game.

Rachel cornered Mr. Shue, most likely in order to 'convince' him to pair her and Harry up for the big duet at the first competition. Kurt already knew she would be unsuccessful, the twins voices were practically made for each other, splitting them up would be a crime of epic proportions. Kurt and Mercedes headed out to Kurts' car, waving goodbye to Artie when he passed them on his way to the ramp.

**Shout out to jenniebennie, thanks for the suggestion. I wasn't planning on bringing anyone else over from England, but bringing Marcus will be interesting. Like the ideas for Kurt, probably going to end up putting him with Blaine for a bit, before having them breakup. Love your suggestions, but can't really see my Harry with Blaine. Might put him with another Warbler though.**

**Everyone else who reviewed THANK YOU, you guys are wonderful. I have been in a serious writer's block, so thank you for staying tuned. This chapter is extra long for you guys.**


End file.
